


As Strong As Death

by modernKhione



Series: salva me, fons pietatus [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernKhione/pseuds/modernKhione
Summary: Solomon couldn't put his finger on it, but you seemed familiar to him at times.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: salva me, fons pietatus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777036
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	As Strong As Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allechant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/gifts).



> Might want to read [The First Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612190) for context.

Eternity was a long time to dwell on regrets, so Solomon had simply resolved to have none. Yet he had spent these past millennia in denial, it seemed, until he saw you.

It was not entirely accurate to say that he recognized you on sight; powerful though he had become, he still could not breach the confines of human ability. His sight remained stubbornly blind to the souls of others, including yours. But as the days lengthened into weeks—and wasn't that something, counting time in weeks again—Solomon felt a growing sense of unease around you, the other human student here, as if he were missing something important, some crucial information about you.

For the first time in centuries, he turned his relentless curiosity towards another human and observed. There were tiny idiosyncrasies in your behaviour that called to him as a siren to a sailor, reeling him in with a tantalizing secret just beyond his grasp.

The old king reached for that secret nonetheless; death could no longer touch him after all, so what had he to fear?

And with scrutiny that secret was revealed: you were indeed known to him. You had once  _ belonged _ with him.

You were the one who had set him on his path to eternity. It was desperation that had first made him turn to the demons; love that had driven him to his first pact. But when his actions proved futile in the face of fate, he set a new course denying fate his own death altogether. 

And now he watched you even closer, searching your words for hints of subtext, fragments of your shared past. They were there, he thought, with every nervous smile sent his way, every half-formed question about history he declined to answer. And every time he watched you speak in class, eyes bright and shining with life, he had to swallow down words that swelled in his heart. The cries of  _ why _ and  _ goodbye _ that had haunted his youth would remain unanswered.

Then he spoke to you, and it was as if some unknown wound had been revealed, and only now did his body react in pain. It was regret so old he forgot it was there; but it came back in full force the more he allowed himself be drawn into your orbit.

You were the light of a companionship, a deep understanding that he had not felt in the three millennia since your death. And he had to keep his hands busy, keep them far from you, whenever he lingered near your presence. The urge to reach out and touch consumed him at times, his fingers twitching with need.

But one question above all loomed, holding him back: did you harbour any of your old affection for him?

He watched as you held the hands of Wrath, as you gambled with Greed, as you shared meals with Gluttony. Unfortunately, it also seemed you avoided Lust, the one demon of the seven over which he had some dominion, and that avoidance placed you further out of reach.

Now, months into this year, Solomon felt once again that time was running out. And what a coincidence it was, that it was  _ you _ who had made him feel this way again.

Solomon watched the fourth ruler of Hell twine your fingers together in the hallway, saw the tip of a demon mark peek over your uniform collar, and made a decision.

He would not let himself have regrets this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on a bunch of other WIPs—this just sort of happened. Cookies if you know where I got the title from.


End file.
